Water-Make (Copy)
Water-Make (水の造形魔法 (ウォーターメイク), Mizu no Zōkei Mahō (U~ōtā Meiku), lit. Water Molding Magic) is a Caster-Type Molding Magic, which utilizes the element of water. Usually beginning with the command "Water-Make!" the user can create a variety of objects out of water to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using water. This is a type of Element Maker Magic. Description Despite the fact that water is a liquid, user can create a variety of strong objects out of water. The system of Water Making is quite hard. There are two ways of creating of this. The first way is creating water of nothing. The second is using water from sources of water, for example river or lake or even puddle. Raphael once told that he thought about more ways of water-making, for example, taking water from atmosphere or even from human's body, which means, that this way have some dangerous for human body (which can be ended by death). This is a type of Element Maker Magic, which has currently three known types, unlike Ice-Make and, for example, Lightning-Make, which are have two types or Wood-Make, which types are unknown. The first one is called Static Water-Make, where the user creates objects and tools out of water, second type is called Dynamic Water-Make, that is known by creating animate water subjects, and third type is Nature Water-Make, which focused on creating some water nature, for example, not big tsunami or something else in this case. Interestingly, the strength of this magic varies directly on user's powers. If user has a great mastery over Water-Make, then his spells can have stronger changes like penetrating power, speed, different attack properties, sizes, etc. 'Spells' 'Static-Type Spells' Raphael's Spells: *'Water-Make: Lance' (ランス, Ransu): User creates lances from water, that he shoots toward his enemy from the ground, impaling them. *'Water-Make: Shield' (シールド, Shīrudo): User creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it. *'Water-Make: Arrows' (アロウズ, Arōzu): User releases multiple arrows from water by his both hands (in Raph's case) and shoots them with high speed to enemies. *'Water-Make: Sword' (ソード, Sōdo): User creates a sword of water for melee combat. Strength of sword is enough to fight normal swords, but it is still unknown, that true it is or not. Usually, Raph creates two swords for a fight. *'Water-Make: Prison' (プリズン, Purizun): User creates a large square cage out of water. This technique is not for a long time, and usual, it uses to fool the opponent. *'Water-Make: Sphere' (スフィア, Sufia): User creates several water spheres, and then, he attack his opponent with them. When these spheres are contacted with opponent, they are explode. Maximum number, which Raph usually creates are six spheres. *'Water-Make: Whip' (ホイップ, Hoippu): User creates a whip from water. The whip has got a big power, and can make a big damage to opponent. *'Water-Make: Pillar' (ピラー, Pirā): User creates a piller from water. First, user must put his arm, and then, user attack his opponent with strong, direct, linear water current. The power of this pillar is so big, that can break medium fortified buildings. Alexander's Spells: *'Water-Make: Booster '(ブースタ, Buusuta): The user fires a blast of water out of their feet, firing them into the air to dodge an attack. This spell only works with a surface to push against, it will not work in the air. *'Water-Make: Demon Wings '(あくまほうよく, Akuma Houyoku): The user conjures two demonic wings made of water from their back, which allow them to glide over short distances. The wing are quite thin but strong, allowing a user to resist most anti-air attacks, and if needed, strike an opponent with their wings. *'Water-Make: Excavator Drills '(くっさくきせんこうき,Kussakuki Senkouki): To use this spell, the user first covers one of their limbs in a thick layer of water. This water then rotates around that hands at extreme speeds, forming a fine point at the end. The limb now works like a drill, striking an object and tearing through it. Despite it's potential, it is usually used as a tool over a weapon. *'Water-Make: Caltrop Wave '(まきびしはどう, Makibishi Hadou): A support spell, the user places there hand on the ground, creating a thin layer of water that spreads outwards across the area. When the user wishes, small spikes will deploy from the water, injuring feet and restricting movement. The spell can both be an area of effect attack or be pointed into one direction. *'Water-Make: Claw Trap '(かぎづめわな, Kagidume Wana): Another support spell, the user covers the ground in small puddles of water, about a foot across. Once disturbed, the water grips tightly onto the opponents leg, trapping them in place. There are two variations, one that stabs into the leg and one that simply grips. Due to being made of water, sufficient force can break them. 'Dynamic-Type Spells' Raphael's Spells: *'Water-Make: Water Dragon' (ウォータードラゴン, U~ōtā Doragon): User creates a water dragon, that rushes against its enemy and crush it. This technique is one of the most powerful from dynamic water-make. *'Water-Make: Shark' (シャーク, Shāku): User creates a shark from water, and then, shark attacks opponent. When shark is connected with opponent, it makes an explosion. Maximum number, which Raph usually creates are five. The full release of its powers sharks get under the water. Also, their behavior change drastically, when this spell is used underwater. *'Water-Make: Swallows' (スワローズ, Suwarōzu): User creates water currents, which take the form of swallows. These swallows attack the opponent in different trajectory. Swallows have big penetrating power, even bigger than water-make sword and arrows. *'Water-Make: Wolf' (ウルフ, Urufu): User creates a wolf from water, which attacks the user's opponent with sharp scratch attacks and strong bites. Also, user can create the wolf from opponent's body, which also will give some damage to the body of victim. Alexander's Spells: * Water-Make: Water Demon (): Similar to the Water Dragon spell, though smaller, the user creates a demonic creature out of the water around him. Unlike Water Dragon however, the Water Demon is not simply an attack, but a summoned creature that can be ordered by it's creator to do what he wishes. The beast shows some signs of sentience, as it will actively hunt it's master's opponent when commanded, and be able to recognise him when put among other humans. Despite this, it is not an intelligent creature, as it will easily fall for traps set by opponents or loose track of it's target if the target changes it's appearance, such as it's clothes. * Water-Make: Piranha '(): The user creates a blast of water from one hand, which will transform into a school of piranha that will attack an opponent at range, similar to the Swallows spell. While they do not have the range or the penetration power of the Swallows, the shear number makes them difficult to fight off and their bites can cause laceration and blood loss. * '''Water-Make: Killer Whale '(): The user places their hands on the ground, creating a magic circle around the opponent. If the target inside moves at all, the spell activates, summoning the massive head of a killer whale to engulf the opponent, trapping them their until they break free or drown. '''Nature-Type Spells Raphael's Spells: *'Water Make: Great Wave' (グレートウェーブ, Gurēto U~ēbu): User creates a large water wave, that knocks the enemy down, if the enemy will inside of water, he can drown there. Alexander's Spells: * Water-Make: Aqua Vortex '(): The user places his hands on the ground, using his magic power to create a vortex in the air around his target that pulls objects towards the centre. He then conjures water to be combined with the vortex, creating an on land whirlpool that batters the target and drags them down to the centre. The spell is designed not to drown a target, since their is too little water to do so, but rather knock them down and drain their energy from fighting the rapids, making them an easier target. Advanced Spells Raphael's Spells *'Water-Make: Shield Barrage (盾弾幕 (シールドバラージ), Tate Danmaku (Shīrudo Barāji)): Enhanced version of Shield spell. User makes a large, water shield, which defense can blocks opponent attacks for a while time. User can use a smaller version of shield on his arm, which will give him an opportunity to use a mobile defense. Also, user can use the smaller version of shield as a projectile weapon, and when, he throws it with high speed at the opponent, shield has big stun and smashing effects. **'Water-Make: Phoenix Wings' (鵬翼 (フェニックスウイングス) Hōyoku (Fenikkusu Uinguzu)): Alternative version of Shield Barrage spell. User covers his hands with water, which takes form of wings with beautiful form (with resembling the wings of unusual bird). With them, user can blocks enemies attacks, freely move at high speed, jump on enormous height and even shoot some feather-like projectile weapons made of water, which have high speed and great penetrating power. Also, these feather projectile have the same usage method as Demon Needles Spell. *'Water-Make: Aqua Pistol' (水鉄砲 (アクアピストル), Mizudeppō (Akua Pisutoru)): Enhanced version of Arrows spell. User exposes index finger and middle finger, and then begins to shoot water bullets. These bullets have a big power, because if bullet will have successful hit in the right spot, it can break even rocks and stone walls. Also, user can accumulate a few bullets in one big, resemble the appearance of Sphere spell, which will have both speed and power doubled. **'Water-Make: Demon's Needles' (鬼針 (デーモンニードルズ)Onibari or Dēmon' Nīdoruzu): Alternative version of Aqua Pistol Spell. User creates sharp needles from water, and then, he releases them at enemy. These needles have both high penetration ability and speed, which make this technique very dangerous. *'Water-Make: War Blades' (戦争刃 (ウォーブレード), Sensōha (U~ō Burēdo)): Enhanced version of Sword spell. User covers his arms with water, which takes the form of drills, made of water, and attacks his opponent five times. The water on his arms works like a drill, and give more random damage to the opponent. *'Water-Make: Devil's Bombs' (悪魔爆弾 (デビルズボムズ), Akuma Bakudan (Debiruzu Bomuzu)): Enhanced version of Sphere spell. User charges a water ball in his hand and then he releases a destructive blast, which gives a moderate damage in the case of a direct hit. This blast can cause an enormous damage on very big area. Also, this water ball can attack with a water vortex from the hand, but if it doesn't have a big power, it has an increase speed and widely larger radius of attack, as force is replaced by the speed and ease of movement with this spell. *'Water-Make: Great Dragon Bullet' (大竜弾 (グレートドラゴンブレット), Dairyūdan (Gurēto Doragon Buretto)): Enhanced version of Water Dragon Spell. User makes a huge three dragons from water, that attack the opponent several times, causing an explosion of water and causing heavy damage to them. Also, as another way, the user can freely unite these dragons to create a one, three-headed dragon, which has both the strength and the speed of all of three dragons. *'Water-Make: Scratch Attack' (傷攻撃 (スクラッチアタック), Kizu Kōgeki (Sukuratchi Atakku)): User creates a large water wolf, which attacks the opponent with their veru sharp and penetrative claws and teeth, inflicting great damage and many lacerations over their body. While creating several wolfs, the user serves as the leader of the pack to creations, while wolfs will do any command of the user. *'Water-Make: Powerful Wave' (強力波 (パワフルウェーブ), Kyōryoku Nami(Pawafuru U~ēbu)): Enhanced version of Great Wave spell. User summons a huge wave of water, which destroys everything in its path, while bringing anything under it in a water prison, despite on its living factors. **'Water Make: Tidal Wave (津波 (タイダルウェーブ), Tsunami (Taidaru U~ēbu)': Alternative version of Great Wave Spell. Directibely charging on its attacking properties, user creates great amount of water waves, that are bigger than Great Wave itself in several times. While not trapping its victims in water prison after the contact, these water waves rather depend on their immence power, as they capable to destroy a big amount of buildings in one shot and kill big amount of people in its underwater. *'Water-Make: Coral Fist' (珊瑚拳 (コーラルフィスト), Sangoken (Kōraru Fisuto)): User covers his fist with light layer of water, and then gives a blow to his opponent. When user's fist is connected with opponent's body part, water layer from fist unleashes a fast water vortex, which catch up opponent in quite storng torrent, and then throws him in random trajectory.The damage, that gauntlet gives is huge, because from one touch with simple stone wall, break it immediatly. *'Water-Make Unlimited: Water God's Spear Attack' (水神の槍攻撃, Suijin no Yari Kōgeki): Enhanced version of Spear spell and one of the most powerful spell in Static-Type Water-Make spells. User makes a wall of water spears, which have a vortex of water around each spear. Then, user unleashes a gigantic barrage of high-speed and high-penetrating spears, which can destroy the large area of battle actions, and can kill a normal human. Alexander's Spells * Water-Make: Red Sea Arrow '(): A powerful ranged spell, the user holds out one hand in front of them, making a circle with their fingers as a sort of cross-hair. The user then places his other hand against the first and pulls it back, creating a large spear of water as he does so. The user then fires the bolt by releasing the hand that holds the bolt, firing it forward at incredible speeds. Unlike the conventional Arrow spell, Red Sea Arrows are far slower to make and fire, but have been specifically designed to pierce any beast, even dragons, though it has not been tested on one. * '''Water-Make: Aqua Gatling '(): Another ranged spell, the user creates a large orb of water in their hands, acting as ammo for the spell. The user then locks themselves into position by covering their feet with water and stabbing them into the ground. When in position, the user magically fires out the water as large high speed bullets towards their unfortunate target. The spell fires an an incredible speed, around 6000 water bullets per minuet, forcing any target to take cover or risk being shredded in seconds. The main weakness however, is the lack of manoeuvrability. Once the user is set up, it takes time to move again. A skilled user will often put up water barriers as added protection, however this will likely only delay the inevitable. * 'Water-Make: Liquid Spears '(): the user generates water around their fingers. These form into sharp points on the fingertips. The user can use these as a melee weapon if forced into close range combat, but the real power comes from ranged engagment. The user draws their hand back before launching it forward, firing out the spikes at a target. Once fired, it leaves a stream of water from the spike to the finger tips, which a skilled Slayer can use to redirect the attack if need be. What is most dangerous about the spell however, is once the spikes hit their target, they can be transformed into a more dangerous type of bullet, such as a drill or a barbed tip. The major weakness of this spell is that if the user is controlling the flight path of the bullets or is focusing on making the spikes barbed, they cannot move from where they stand to dodge an attack unless they break the link. '''Watashi no Isan Spells Note: These spells utilise Alexander's polearm, the Watashi no Isan, as a base, which is why they contain their own category. * 'Water-Make: Watashi no Isan- Greatsword Model '(): The user covers his polearm in a thick layer of water that forms into a long, two sided blade, with the polearm in the centre. With a standard polearm, this leaves the blade at around 5 feet long with 1 foot of the polearm to be used as the grip. While very large and very powerful, the blade suffers from being unwieldy due it's length and very heavy to untrained users. * 'Water-Make: Watashi no Isan- Halberd Model '(): As the name suggests, this lighter weapon is constructed by creating an axe head of water on top of the polearm. Unlike the Greatsword model, the Halbert model is far better to wield due to being both lighter and leaving much more room for the user to grip. * 'Water-Make: Watashi no Isan- Sniper Model '(): The only ranged model, the user lies the polearm over their shoulder, pointing the end at their target. Grasping firmly to it, the user generates a whirlpool around it, forcing it into a direction. Once the user has their target, they release their grip, firing the polearm towards their target, penetrating them with extreme force. The polearm remains attached to the user through a water whip, allowing the user to pull the weapon back when they wish to, or pull themselves towards it for some close range fighting. Due to the added penetration from the polearm, this is a much more powerful spell then the standard arrow spell. This does however leave the user weapon-less for a few seconds, making them vulnerable to attack. * 'Water-Make: Watashi no Isan- Duel Blade Model '(): The most unwieldy model, but in the right hands, the most deadly. To create, the user splits the polearm into 3 sections; the two end sections are covered in water that act as blades, and the centre is left as a grip for the user. To make up for the lack of power the user can put behind the blade due to it's unwieldiness, the water on the ends spins like a saw blade, cutting into an unarmored target with ease rather then weakly pushing against them. This form of fighting is very difficult to use, however a skilled user will be able to follow up on attacks far faster then a one-handed sword user, reduce their openings when they strike, and hold off multiple users at once. Trivia *Raphael said that there are other types of Make and that magic spells do not change - changing only the element, and hence its strength. From other element of Make, he knows: Fire-Make: Salamander, Thunder-Make: Lance, Shadow-Make: Prison, Iron-Make: Ape, Wind-Make: Eagle. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Dragon742 Category:Molding Magic Category:Author-Exclusive Content